1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle peripheral monitoring apparatus for monitoring an obstacle around a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, techniques have been commercialized for using a monitoring measure such as radar or a camera to monitor an obstacle such as a preceding vehicle, a stopped vehicle, or a pedestrian, and to perform vehicle distance control and collision prediction control.
As an exemplary application for such techniques as described above, an invention is disclosed for a peripheral monitoring apparatus for selectively using a long range radar unit and a short range radar unit. (See Patent Document 1, for example.) With the apparatus as described above, the long range radar unit is selected for high speed travel and the short range radar unit for low speed travel.
Patent Document 1
JP2005-165752A
However, with the related-art apparatus as described above, the long range radar unit is likely to be selected when traveling on a highway or a freeway. As a result, detecting a vehicle cutting in from the side at a junction of a highway or a freeway, or at a toll gate may be delayed.